


Kissing Relationship

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, How much kissing?, Lots of kissing, M/M, So much kissing, so many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Rei develop a relationship based entirely around kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Relationship

A dangerous combination of curiosity and wandering thoughts is what prompted Haruka to kiss Rei for the first time.

They had been standing together chatting idly as they cleaned Haruka’s home after a long night of hanging out with friends. Rei always offered to help clean whenever they hung out and this night Haruka let him. Normally it was Makoto who stayed behind to clean but a call from his parents had him leaving early. So there the two boys found themselves side by side washing dishes. Rei mostly kept up the conversation talking about a situation Nagisa got them into. Something about a motorcycle and a basket full of kittens Haruka really wasn’t paying that much attention. His mind was much more focused on the lips that were retelling the story. With his body set on Auto pilot to wash the dishes Haruka watched as Rei talked. Alone like this Haruka noticed little things about Rei like how he’d gesture slightly with his hands when he could. They way he’d bite his lip gently when he tried not to laugh too much. At times his tongue would slip out and he’d lick his lips but it was only for a small moment. 

Those little moments were enough to drive Haruka crazy.

When Rei turned to him with a bright smile a soap covered hand moved up to hover over his mouth as he laughed is exactly when Haruka’s “what if’s” started. 

_‘What if I just kissed him right now?’_

_‘What if his lips aren’t soft?’_

_'What if mine aren’t?!' 'Shit do I own chap stick? Too late for that now...'_

_‘What if I asked to kiss him?’ 'is that weird to ask?'_

_‘What if he doesn’t kiss back?’ 'That'd suck....'_

_‘What if he hates me forever for kissing him?’_

Soon “what if” boiled down to “why the hell not?” and Haruka leaned in just inches from Rei’s face. 

“H-Haruka-senpai?” Rei stuttered taken aback by the sudden closeness of his friend. 

“I want to kiss you.” Haruka stated bluntly. Rei blushed heavily at such a bold statement being directed at him. His mind did a force shut down and he was unable to fully form sentences and all he could manage to do was stutter out an “Okay” when his brain restarted.

“May I kiss you?” 

“…Okay.”

That was all Haruka needed to hear before he leaned in and brought their lips together gently. Rei was unresponsive at first, unsure of what to do or what was even happening. Haruka didn’t mind though because Rei’s lips felt nice on his. It took a moment for Rei to ease into it but when he did it made Haruka sigh happily. Tentative kisses turn to bold kisses which quickly became a full force make out. The two shifted positions to face each other fully to get the most out of the experience. With fumbling wet hands Rei lifted Haruka onto the counter and kissed him deeply. Haruka hummed happily and wrapped his arms around Rei’s neck running his fingers through his hair.

When they parted their shirts were completely soaked from the dish water but they were too drunk off of each other to care. 

\--

The second time they kissed was after swim practice when Haruka jumped him in the showers.

Rei had been mentally going over his schedule for the rest of the day idly scrubbing his hair free of chlorine. Haruka was in next to him sneaking glances every once in a while amused by how Rei would mutter to himself. So lost in thought Rei didn’t noticed till toned arms wrapped around his waist the Haruka was in front of him. Jumping slightly from the sudden contact Rei looked down at his friend who was looking up at him expectantly. Rei would never understand how Haruka could do such things so easily. He almost envied him for it but then again one of them had to have modesty in this relationship.

“I want to kiss.” Haruka announced as if he was talking about the current state of the weather.

“Can’t that wait till we’re out of the showers?” Rei groaned as he tried to pry Haruka’s hands away. He didn't want anyone to walk in on them but the look Haruka was giving made him weak.

“No.” Haruka answered and tightened his grip a small pout on his face. 

Fuck.

“Very well then.” Rei sighed giving in, his mourning over his now useless schedule smothered by Haruka’s kisses. 

\--

It wasn’t long before Haruka had become greedy for Rei's kisses. Kissing became a regular thing for them and nothing would stop Haruka from getting his fill. He would show up at Rei’s classroom during break and sneak a quick kiss leaving the boy flustered. After practices kisses in the locker room would leave them both breathless and panting but grinning madly at each other. Daring morning kisses behind their friends backs always made getting out of the tub worth while. A short make out session shoved against a vending machine when they were supposed to be getting drinks spiced up the afternoon for them. Kissing underwater during practice was always Haruka’s favorite though.

It was like second nature to kiss after two months of doing so. Their bodies so used to each other that they accidentally created small singles to use for different kisses. A slight tug on one’s sleeve got them a kiss on the cheek or forehead. Grabbing both hands and leaning in meant a slow sweet kiss that could last for minutes on end. Pushing and shoving till one was against a wall was a less subtle one of theirs. They never went past kissing though perfectly content with where their relationship was. Not quite lovers but past the point of just friends.

A “kissing relationship” as Haruka described it one lazy weekend afternoon. Rei shrugged quite sure no such thing existed but happy with that description. He only hummed in response returning his attention back to his book. Haruka huffed offended at the fact Rei could read when there was kissing to be done. Tugging the book out of Rei's hands Haruka crawled onto his lap replacing the book. Rei's scolding was lost to Haruka's kisses and somehow he couldn't bring himself to care all that much.


End file.
